Beep
by Mrs.iloveallthejonasbrothersdu
Summary: He won't talk to me Mitch. He won't talk to me." No voice, stop breaking. Don't cry...  Nate and Caitlyn Drama
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, text me. Come on phone, light up- beep. Cooome oooo-"

*beep*

"AHHH! It's him. Good girl phone." I chucked open my phone expectation Nate's name to appear on the screen, but I felt a sudden jolt when it was, in fact, Mitchie who texted me.

"God damn it." I threw my phone on the floor, watching as the back popped out. Not like I really give a shit. This phone's crap anyway. You know what? Fuck Nate. Fuck him and his good looks. Fuck him and Fuck the girls that are all over him. I don't even give a shit…except that I do. I love him so much….fucking muffins.

"Hey Caity, didn't you…whatdidthatfuckerdo? Mitch said in one breath, as she plopped down next to me.

"He's…he's gonna break up with me Mitchie."

"What- Caitlyn, no! No he won't!"

"Mitch," I said sternly, "he's gonna break up with me. I love this motherfucker and he's gonna break up with me.

"Caity, its just cause you haven't hung out in ever, that's why you feel like this- just go march yourself over to him…"

"He won't talk to me Mitch. He won't talk to me." No voice, stop breaking. Don't cry over this ass…don't cry over him.

"…Ima text him." Great- so I can feel better that he's talking to you and not me- I'm his fucking girlfriend. God.

"No Mitchie. It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"No Caity. I'm gonna talk to him."

"Fine. I…I'm gonna go over to Peggy's cabin. Have fun with Shanester." Cause you have a boyfriend who actually cares. Ugh.

"Byes, Cait!" Why are you so happy, Mitchie? Can't you just be sad?

_Hey everyone. I'm back. Haha, I missed you all. I hope you like this. Its most likely going to be a one shot. But if you want more I'll write it. Oh and muffins is a term I use like shit- Oh shit (Oh muffins). Haha just so you aren't confused. LOVE YOU_


	2. Define Bad

"Nate…It's me. Your girlfriend. Fucking Caitlyn fucking Geller. Call me back. Again. Asking for the fourth fucking time. K. Love you… actually Nate I don't really fucking enjoy when you do this to me. Like really asshole? Let's ignore my girlfriend. Too pussy to break up with me face to face? Hmmm. Like whatever. Just….god just. Please Nate. Please just call me. I can't deal with this anymore. Okay. Well, I think you got the message. Um. Bye….CALL ME!" I slammed my phone shut and threw it across the room. Not like that's a big deal or all. I mean Nate's not really gonna call me after that fucking message. Like, really Geller? I know your upset and all, but lord. Give the kid a break… I mean, who knows he could be doing something nice for you. Or he could be impregnating other girls and you will want to die and kill yourself. I'm betting it will be the second. Cause it's, you know. Freaking Nate. Caitlyn- why in hell do you do this to yourself. This kid is an ass. Why do you date the most annoying, irresponsible, jerkyasses ever? And like why do they all enjoy fucking screwing with your mind and shit…

"Umm. Cait?" Jesus that scared me. Though I mean it really shouldn't, you know seeing as Mitchie's my roommate and all. And is sitting right there….Wait, was she there when I called Nate….holy…. "CAIT, are you even listening to me?"

"Oh. Yeah. I am. Sorry."

"Well good. Cause I'm so freaking upset right now." Oh good god. Really universe?

"What happened." Dude. I don't really care. Please Mitchie, notice that I can't really have this conversation now. Cause I'll like die from I don't caring. Plus, if she was here when I called Nate, which I think she was, don't you think that I'm the one SHE should be comforting? Really what the f man. This john piece is so freaking stupid. Earth to Mitchie: Think about someone else for once in your goddamn life.

"Ugh. It's nothing really."

"Oh. Okay." I slid back into my bed, turning to face the wall. You know, maybe she'll get the hint that I don't really want to talk to her…

"Caity. Have you ever done something…bad?"

"Define bad."

"…sleeping with your best friend's boyfriend."


End file.
